Series production of measuring devices, in particular of fill level measuring devices and pressure measuring devices, may be facilitated in that as many parts and components as possible of the measuring devices are standardised. This may apply above all to the functions that are responsible for the actual measuring task. This arrangement can involve an electronic measuring circuit with corresponding programs.
However, it may happen that upon special request by a customer additional functions may have to be provided for a standard measuring device. These individual adaptations are often necessary for only a few measuring devices. However, often, additional modules may have to be developed to carry out the additional functions.
Since these additional modules also require additional installation space, these additional modules have hitherto been accommodated loosely, i.e. depending on available space, in whatever cavities there are in the housing of the measuring device between the main module and the housing wall. Often the main modules are accommodated in an electronics insert or an electronics can, firmly seated in the measuring device housing.
However, in this arrangement, due to their non-fixed accommodation, the additional modules are accommodated, differently in each device, in a void between the electronics can and the housing wall of the measuring device. However, the additional modules may also be installed in an overhead installation of the measuring device. Apart from the lack of fixed-position installation of the additional module, this arrangement may also fail to provide any measures that provide protection against vibration or shaking. Consequently the position of the additional modules in the housing can change, so that the additional modules in the measuring device housing can move, depending on the mechanical loads acting on them. As a result of this the additional components or additional electronics may collide with other movable components that project into the housing space, and in some circumstances may even jam such components.
Moreover, due to their lack of fixed-position accommodation, the additional components or additional electronics may be differently accommodated in the void between the electronics can and the measuring housing wall, which may make a uniform and standardisable design impossible.
Apart from the lose and random accommodation in voids in the measuring device housing, additional components are nowadays often attached to movable lines with the use of cable ties, or they are non-detachably affixed using adhesive. However, other components can be changed as a result of this type of affixation.